Casted Away
by evilregaldal
Summary: This is a swanqueen story (also I do not own the picture) A group of people spend their well earned money on a cruise ship across the pacific. All is great until the boat sinks casting them away to an unknown island. Will this group survive? Or will they end up dying from having to deal with each other?
1. ~One~

The air began to cool as the sun set. The waves never settle. They slam against the beach floor attempting to break away Earths crust.

It may have been the sound of seagulls that woke her up, or the coughing in the distance, but Emma Swan sprang to life after she realized that she had been laying in a bed of sand. The events of just hours before replayed in her mind. She had much gratitude for even surviving after hundreds of others didn't.

"Killian..."she croaked out with a hoarse voice. _Thank god_ _I didn't bring Hope..._ "Killian."

The coughing in the distance sounded again and echoed out towards the setting sky.

Emma didnt bother to wipe away the sand that coated her skin, she ran right towards the source hoping, it was her boyfriend of 5 years. The sand molded around her feet as she used the last bit of energy she had left to approach the body.

It wasn't Killian, but a woman with a pixie hair cut, paled skin from the cold water, and glassy green orbs that stared back at her with the same exact color as her own. Emma wasted no time and helped the older woman to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She questioned with concern.

"I'm–alright." The older woman managed to choke out. She took a moment to look around. Obviously they were stranded on some unknown island. There was also the fact that her thin layered sun dress had been torn in multiple areas, all the while the blonde before her remained fully clothed with shorts and a bikini top.

"This...this is devastating..." Emma sighed. She took a look at her surroundings as well. She thought that maybe it could help ease her mind of the race and pain it had been enduring, but nothing seemed to work.

"I know! I need to find my husband." The woman sobbed out, throwing Emma off a little. It had been a little sudden but who could blame her?

"Hey...it's okay. What's your name?"

"Mary–Mary Margret. And you?" Mary sniffled she wiped away her tears and gave the biggest smile that her face would allow. It wasn't much, but at least Emma could tell that it is genuine.

"I'm Emma. And I have to find my boyfriend, so maybe we should look together?" Emma suggested. Mary Margret nodded her head and let Emma lead the way. Despite this, Emma noticed the confidence in the woman with every step she took. _She must really love this man..._

"So...What was life like, you know, before this?" Mary questioned to make small talk. Emma continued to wipe away the now dry sand from her body and huffed,

"Well I have a daughter, Hope. She's three and with my mom right now. My boyfriend, Killian, brung me on this trip and I kind of think it was to propose...I guess it doesn't matter now." Mary frowned at Emma's defeated shrug. Why would anyone be concerned about a proposal when their lives had been on the line at the moment? However, Mary is a firm believer in love and she didn't want Emma to give up no matter what.

"What makes you think he'd propose?" She then asked.

"Today's my birthday." Emma revealed shyly, letting the light red hue invade her chest, "What better gift right?"

"That would absolutely be the perfect gift!" Mary enthused with an even brighter smile than before. The woman even bounced a little on her feet as she walked, showing off a bubbly personality that Emma hardly expected during a time like this.

"I just hope he's alive," the blonde mumbled letting the darkness take over, "who's to say he's even on this island."

"Nonsense hun. True love is power and if he is your true love you will find him any second now." Emma chuckled, thinking that Mary had been full of it, until an abrupt noise caught their attention.

Right beside them, hardly a few feet away, the tall overgrowth of hedges, bushes, and ferns alike began to rustle far more than the wind could have caused. Mary immediately tensed, but held her own with courage that Emma couldn't seem to find within herself. The blonde took a step back but kept her eyes forward like a dear in headlights. Was Mary right?

Soon, the rustling abruptly stopped which gained cause of concern from both women. In that moment, Mary took a cautious step back this time, leading Emma to take another as well.

"Ew ew ew EWWW!" A voice shrieked. It came from a brunette woman who finally broke free from the over growth but ran like her life depended on it. Emma and Mary watched as the woman frantically ran around, fought the air like a mad woman, and screamed at the top of her lungs until she finally jumped in the water.

"Are you okay?!" Mary called out. The brunette woman faced them, hardly realizing that they were there and wanted to stay in the water forever. There is a good chance that they witnessed that entire predicament unfold and it embarrasses her to no end.

"I walked into a nest of spiders! I'm okay, thank you!" She called back. Mary Margret gave a big smile and ran towards the edge of the water to face their new cast away partner.

"I'm sure they're dead. The sun is setting; come on out before you catch a cold." The woman let out a big huff in return and swam back to shore. She had enough of the water anyways being that she nearly died in it and watched multiple people around her die. Some were very important people.

"HI! I'm Mary." The annoying voice frightened her out of her thoughts. The anger in her voice slipped,

"Regina..."she growled under he breath and soon stormed past the brunette and back towards where she came.

"Wait!" Emma pleads, "where are you going?" Regina whipped around to face the blonde, finally getting a good look at the concerned Emerald eyes staring back at her.

"To do what's most important. I need to find my son, not stand around like an idiot which is what you two are doing."

That answer made Emma angry and she only fed into Regina's annoyance more, "And yet you jumped in the water like an idiot."

"Oh look! The blonde has a tongue! Great to fucking know." Regina sasses.

"Look lady! You can try me all you want but I promise I will shove my foot so far up your—"

"Okay okay okay!" Mary screamed over the arguing. She pulled the two apart with all the strength she had, thanking the heavens that it were enough. Emma and Regina has scowls super glued on their faces and the hawk eyes ceases to hold it's true powers. If Mary hadn't stepped in between the battle, they were bound to kill each other from being so close. "Fighting is not going to solve anything."

"Maybe I can knock some sense into her. Look Regina," Emma sasses with power to her voice, "I don't know what you've been through and whatever it is, I'm sorry. But you don't have to let your anger out on us we get it."

"No you don't!" Regina snaps at the top of her lungs. The scream was so powerful that it even shattered Emma's heart and also sent a burn of sadness to Mary's throat. They watched as the brunette slowly broke down in front of them. Her tears fell thickly down her cheeks as if they were desperately trying to create a lake around her. "I watched my husband die right in front of me! This—this giant pillar came out of no where...and before I knew it I was pushed out of the way and he was gone just like that. His body crushed and blood everywhere!"

That was all the blonde needed to hear before pulling Regina in close. With a heavy heart, she let Regina cry her eyes out as the memory continued to torment her imagination. Mary Margret also helped sooth, by running her fingers gently across Regina's soaked back. The woman's body was only covered in an over sized button up, which might have been her husband's, and her bikini. Her hair is also still wet so she's bound to get cold soon enough.

"Alright, I have to return to my babies." Regina announced with grogginess to her husky voice leaving Emma and Mary confused. Mary then addressed the elephant in the room or island.

"Babies? I thought you just had a son." Regina waved her off and let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry about that. I have twin boys. They're only two. One of them I have, Henry, but the youngest one, Roland, was gone by the time I woke up." She revealed in frustration, "That boy..."

"Okay...so where's Henry?" Emma then questioned.

"Oh! Sadly I entrusted him with some Prince Charming want to be." Regina scoffed. She despised that man. She despised everyone really.

"Wait! Is he dirty blonde?" Mary quickly questioned in desperation. With furrowed eyebrows Regina nodded her head slowly. She was starting believe that this woman had lost her mind. "That's my husband!"

"Yes yes, that explains _alot_." Regina sassed but her sarcasm went right over Mary's head. Emma, feeling highly left out then said,

"I'm Emma Swan by the way." Regina coldly eyed Emma down finding it hard to believe that she even let herself cry against this woman's shoulder.

"It's great to meet you Ms. Swan...I suppose." Emma didn't get it. First this woman was emotional and seemed like a decent human being and then turned into a complete bitch.

"If you take me to my husband we can all help you find your son and help Emma find her fiancé." Mary proposed with a smug grin. Regina then stared at Emma in horror that made the blonde's skin crawl. She gulped down the uneasy feeling and held her own, not wanting to let this woman get to her any longer.

" _You_ have a fiancé?" Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's question. Mary over exaggerated and seemed like that was who she was.

"No no... it was just a thought. He's just my boyfriend." Emma informed and waved off the topic, yet and still, Regina gave Emma a horrified look as she observed every detail of the blonde closer. Every detail.

"You don't look like you would have a boyfriend Ms. Swan." And there it was. Regina was obviously one to have no filter of what comes out of her mouth. She didn't care how people would react and Emma only hopes its because her husband died or that she doesn't act this way towards her children. Who knows? Being stranded on this island will bring out the best in everyone.

With a lifted brow Emma questioned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I assumed that you were into...women but I assumed wrong. My mistake. Anyways about your offer I—" Regina turned to Mary but was cut short by...

"Achoo!" It was a tiny little sneeze that seemed to be off in the distance. Regina knew that sneeze from anywhere.

"Roland?!" She called out. Slowly she walked forward hoping her son would pop out.

"Achoo!" There it was again; however, the source of the noise peeped his head from behind a huge boulder.

"Oh my god!" Mary gasped, covering her mouth from the over whelming feeling of joy.

Silky jet black curls, exactly like Regina's long ones, and big glassy brown eyes, stared back at the three women. Roland stood entirely once noticing his mama. He let out a squeal of delight, showing off his adorably deep dimples, and ran full speed towards his mother. Regina didn't hesitate to meet him halfway.

"Oh my god you're okay!" Feeling relieved, Regina planted kisses all over Roland's face and cradled his head as he held her close. Being a mother, she should scold him for running away, but given the situation they were currently in, she had to let it go.

"I try find papa!" Roland informed confidently. This particular boy was very fond of his father while his twin is a complete opposite.

Regina's heart fell into a pit once more. She didn't want to think about Robin and how he died all over again. Thankfully the boys didn't see it; it was too horrifying to witness. "I don't think papa is here honey but we'll try again later okay?"

Roland nodded his head and slid out of his mother's arms. All the boy currently had on was a pull up, his swim shorts, and a life vest. Same goes for Henry; Regina hated it. The sun is already completely set by now and it was already getting cold from the sea breeze that didn't want to let up.

"To get to your husband, we either have to cut through the jungle, which is risky since its so thick, or we could use the moonlight and walk all the way around but it would take longer." Regina informed. That left Emma and Mary in deep thought. At some point, Emma's legs gave out and she had to sit back in the sand. All the while, Mary continued to walk in circles as she thought about the safest option.

"I think we should cut through the jungle then." The bubbly woman concluded with professionalism.

"How are we going to see?" Emma questioned. Mary shrugged with a scrounge face and explained they could start a fire and make torches.

"Okay, does any of you know how to do that? Where I grew up I wasn't allowed to get my hands dirty." Regina shrugged in revelation. Emma groaned and forcefully stood against the ache in her legs. _Great, I'm dealing with a rich snob and a overly enthused airhead. Just fucking great!_

"I'll start the damn fire just help me find sticks and rocks. Make sure they're dry." Emma ordered.

"Come on baby, let's help Ms. Swan." Regina cooed to her son. Mary also dispersed towards the edge of the jungle to help. Emma hoped that they knew what they were doing.


	2. Two

"Don't you find it odd that we are rather calm about the whole idea of being stranded on an island for, who knows, how long?" Mary questioned. Oddly, Emma didn't find her annoying even if Mary couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. She continued to scrape the rocks together in attempts to create a spark and said,

"I don't think it's us being calm. I think we're just accepting it while internally battling what we saw earlier." She mumbles. A small stream of smoke finally arose from the dry leaves and twigs that the woman created. Fire needs oxygen...

Emma blew and blew while using her hand as a fan to help ignite the flame. Mary Margret watched in awe, admiring this woman's survival skills. The small flame ignited finally.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She questioned above the cackle and pop echoing in the night and drowning into the breeze. Speaking of breeze, Emma would rather use the flames as a heater instead of using it to guide their way. Can't they search for others in the morning?

"Summer camp. The foster system thought it would be good for me this one time..."Emma trailed. She didn't normally reveal much about her private life to strangers but she had been too caught up in the moment and let her mouth ramble on.

"The foster system?" Emma gazed at Mary Margret one last moment before abruptly standing. The tension became high between the two due to Emma's walls building sky high. "Emma wait–"

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it Mary. Can we please just focus on finding whoever we need to find?" Mary gazed at Emma letting her sorrowful features show confidently. The wind caused Emma's damp curls to blow behind her. The blonde had her arms folded across her chest as if she were protecting herself from the cruel world she had been thrown into at birth. Mary understood that this was a touchy subject, yet she wanted to be there for Emma, even if they hardly knew each other. Still, she dropped the subject and stood as well, letting her hands wipe away the sand from her rear.

Just on cue, Regina came back with more twigs in her hand with her toddler waddling right beside her. He desperately tried to keep up to the point where he was running and using all the strength he had against the mushy sand.

"Looks like you got it going." She sighed and tossed the sticks into the pile. One by one, Roland handed over a stick and she tossed it in. After all was said and done, she wiped her fingers together to clear them from the icky dirt as much as she could.

"Okay, now we just to–" the small whimper interrupted Regina. The tug that followed caused the brunette to panic even though her baby was right beside her and seemed fine. But the look on Roland's face proved other wise. His face was completely red as he strained to take in even breaths,

"Mama, burns." He whimpered and hopped back and forth on his little feet. Regina quickly fell to her knees in panic mode. Emma and Mary also rushed to her side to help in any way they can.

"What burns baby?" She questioned while examining Roland thoroughly. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary...

"My bummy!" Roland then screamed out in pain, popping all three of the woman's ears. He pointed frantically at his soggy diaper causing Regina to immediately spring into action.

The brunette removed her oversized button up and placed on the sandy ground so that she could lay Roland upon it without getting sand all over him. Emma knew that it was wrong, but seeing Regina with only her bikini top was something no one could ever pass up gawking at. Her body...is fucking hot! No Swan! You are married and this woman is an ass anyways; don't even go there.

Emma quickly shook away those chastising voices in her head and watched as Regina slowly removed the pull up from Roland's behind. They all couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Roland's bottom is bright red. The flesh is inflamed with a dreadful rash most likely from the salt water rubbing against his behind for so long.

"Oh dear." Mary trailed sadly, wishing there were something here. Regina; however, seemed to be lost in a void of defeat. She felt like a horrible mother who didn't know how to care for her children.

"Regina? What do you want us to do?" Emma questioned curiously. She was ready to help. She wanted to help. This poor child didn't deserve the pain he was going through.

"Mama!" Roland screamed out in pain. Sadly, with a heavy heart. Regina ignored her son's wails, and looked around the beachy area while struggling to keep the baby still.

Come on Regina...there has to be something you see... Her eyes landed on a tree. Her eyes traveled up that tree.

"Coconuts...if one of you could get at least one—"

"I'm on it." Emma interrupted. She looked right where Regina had been staring and jogged right over to that tree without wasting another moment. Regina then, once seeming satisfied, kept looking around. Right at the starting line, the most powerful plant of them all came into her view.

"Mary look!" Regina pointed. Mary followed that finger to where Regina had been pointing and gasped with pure joy.

"No way! There's aloe everywhere!" Mary called out to Emma, who had already been halfway up the coconut tree.

"Seriously?! That's awesome! As soon as..." she grunts in between a few words, "I get a few of these coconuts..you guys...can... mix the milk with the aloe...and put it...on his rash."

Regina hummed in agreement, watching the two work. Roland finally calmed down. His screams of pain turned into hiccups as he gasped for air to regain his composure. The cool air had soothed his rear immensely.

Mary Margret cane back with quite a few Aloe vera leaves in her hand. "We might need some for later." She defended with a nonchalant shrug.

"Yea but where will we put them?"

"Emma's pockets." Regina couldn't argue with that. Just on cue, Emma came back with four coconuts. She sat down beside Regina and handed one over.

"How the hell am I supposed to open this?" Regina quipped. The way the brunette observed the coconut was really amusing to Emma. Regina looks as if she were trying to solve the hardest math equation in the world.

"I'll do it. I'll open one and then the rest we can eat so we won't pass out or anything." Mary and Regina had no choice but to listen to the survival expert. They more so wanted too. If anyone were going to help them survive during this cruel fate, it would be Emma.

"Where did you learn all of this stuff?" Regina questioned. Emma looked to Regina with a cold eye and shrugged. It was simply because Mary Margret had all ready asked and she didn't want to bring up her past yet again.

"It doesn't really matter..."The blonde shrugged, despite her rejection and attempts, her evil past haunted her brain once more, making her angrier and angrier. Thankfully, it helped her bang on the hard coconut with more force.

"Whatever." Regina mumbled. She pulled Roland close and cradled the sleepy toddler in her arms. Emma groaned out in frustration seeming the need to let her anger out on Regina now.

"Are you always going to act like this?!" She snapped.

"Act like what?!"

"Like a complete...–" Regina quickly leaned into Emma personal space to the point where both women can feel their warm breath tickling their lips. The shivers it caused, they had no choice but to ignore it in this moment.

"Say it...I dare you." Regina growled so low that it took Emma's breath away. With furrowed eyebrows, She gave one last hit to the coconut and it bust open.

"Here!" Emma snapped and handed the two halves over to Mary Margret, "You mix it, I'm done here."

"Wait!" Mary panicked, "we can't separate!"

"I'll be fine..." Emma huffed and stood to her feet.

"Emma please don't go." Emma made the horrible mistake of looking Mary right in to her glassy puppy eyes. The green orbs were so hypnotic and only became stronger once the tears welled up in her sockets, causing the woman's cheeks to go red.

The blonde tried to fight the power, but the guilt became overwhelming and prevailed, "Fine..." she growled and fell back down where she was, "Mix the aloe so we can get a move on or whatever..."

She felt something cool tickle her feet, then it stopped...then it tickled her feet again...and stopped. That was enough to annoy her into waking up to the cold sandy beach.

Panic, is what she first felt. The anxiety coursed through her like fire, burning her lungs, chest and heart. With wobbly knees, she stood up smacking her thick curls out of her face and took a look at her surroundings. Sadly, it was hard for her to process anything.

"Regina?! Margo?! Veronica?!" She called out as loud as her scratching voice would allow. Her throat gave her a painful reminder that it was dry. She needed something to drink and fast. That hardly matters right now. Where in the bloody hell is my family?!

"Roland! Henry! Is anyone out there?" She screamed and searched just like anyone would do in a situation like this. She then stumbled upon a rocky bay. Be careful of the slippery Rocks Kels

"Kelly?" Someone groaned out ahead. With squinted eyes, Kelly strained to see the silhouette of whoever had been stand in the distance. The voice kept drowning out with the wind, so it was hard to tell or see in the dark for that matter.

The person, whoever it was, began to carefully move closer, then another behind them, and another. Three people were coming her way and it was enough to hope that at least half of her family were alive and well.

Finally, the people are as clear as day, "Roni!"

Roni quickly pulled her big sister into a hug and held her close letting out pleased sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay sis." Kelly pulled away and gave her sister a huge smile, her arms tangled with Veronica's and she didn't want to ever let go, that is, until she saw her daughter a few feet away.

"Margo, oh thank goodness!" Margo, for once, didn't feel embarrassed with her mom squeezing the life out of her, especially after how today's events played out.

"I'm alright mom." She let out a soft chuckle and shoved her face into the crook of her mother's neck. She thought she had lost the woman she held dear and nearly gave up hope of ever finding her. Her Auntie Roni gave her a firm pep talk and now here they are.

Kelly finally found enough courage to pull away from her daughter, hoping that the third person would be Veronica's twin sister, but it a but a man. A man with jet black hair and a scruffy beard. He'd obviously had been lounging by the pool before the ship sank given by his shredded trunks.

"And who might you be?" She asked. The man ran his fingers through his hair and let out a huge breath of air.

"I'm Killian...Killian Jones. I stumbled upon these ladies while looking for my girlfriend." Killian informed.

"I almost killed Killian." Veronica growled. Her brown eyes shot daggers his way, causing him to shrink in her skin. Kelly had asked why and Veronica gladly explained.

Killian was not any ordinary man in this horrible turn of events. He was actually one of the Captains of the cruise ship, thankfully, the day it sank was his day of which gave him a little leverage. However, Veronica feels that if the man didn't have a day off then the ship would not have sank because clearly the man was important. There was also the fact, which Killian brung up, that the ship could have had a manufacturing mishap which would have been out of anyone's control.

"Okay okay...enough of these stories. Where are my nephews and their mother?" Kelly groaned out in worry. Lord knows that Regina couldn't survive out there on her own. Miss prissy pants would probably faint from seeing a pelican fly by.

"We'll find her hopefully. This island is fucking huge Kels. We decided that our best bet was to walk the perimeter but we've been at it for hours and still didn't make a full circle."

"Why don't we just cut through the jungle?" Margo then questioned.

"Aye, it's too dangerous love. Who knows what could be lurking in the depths. Who's to say they'd be in the jungle? Surly everyone has washed up ashore." Killian informs.

Veronica rests her hands on her hips and nods firmly in agreement. Truthfully, Kelly did not care about any of it at the moment. Her mind is reeling and her body is aching to remind her that she needs something, anything to eat.

On cue, her stomach croaked out in agony like an over sized toad, "Can we please just eat something? You're a Captain right? Do you have any survival skills at all?"

"Of course love!" Killian expresses confidently and pokes out his toned chest just a little. "Onward we go..."

"Poor sister. We have to find her." Roni whimpered out dramatically and stuffed a piece of her pineapple in her mouth. Kelly shook her head in rejection,

"Poor sister? What about the babies?"

"Regina is my baby." Roni defended. Killian looked to them hoping that they would eventually explain the topic of conversation. Kelly chuckled at the man's bewildered face. After taking a sip of the milk from her coconut she said,

"Roni's twin sister also has twins. They're two, but I'm sure if either she or her husband is on this island then they are too. They would never ever let anything happen to those boys."

"Ahhh the life of parenthood. We risk our lives for the little ones and they are too stubborn to be grateful for it." Killian grinned.

"You have kids?" Kelly questions. Killian nods his head and says,

"Baby Hope. She's three."

"And I'm hoping you didn't bring her?" Veronica questions coldly.

"Of course not! She's with her grandmother as we speak which is why the whole world will know that we are missing because that old woman is mellow dramatic and calls more than three times a day." Killian flashes a crooked smirk to the woman causing Roni to roll her eyes, but Kelly chuckled feeding into his charm. "Now about this twin, do you look exactly alike?"

"Yes!" Margo groans out, "And it get's so confusing."

"It's not confusing at all, you'll know the difference Killian." Kelly argues.

"Well you know the difference because you grew up with them mom."

"There's hardly a difference in their appearance—"

"OKAY!" Roni yelled to shut them up. Killian was also bewildered by the argument between the pair. He hoped that Hope wouldn't do this with Emma on a daily basis. "The only difference between Regina and I is our hair. Regina's hair is really long and I recently cut mine."

"Regina? So that means you girls are Latina?" Killian questions catching them all by surprise.

"Wow, you're really smart Killian." Kelly chuckles.

"Well I've been around the world and learned many things. But do you have a child Veronica?" Roni shook her head and stated the obvious,

"I'm a lesbian and I don't want any children anyways." Killian frowned and asked why. Veronica did seem like the mother type though. "Because of what you said. They are ungrateful brats."

"Hey!" Margo frowned with pursed lips, "I'm not a brat."

"I never even said your name Margo." Veronica sighed. "Any who, I think we should build a fire and set up camp here."

"Great Idea." Killian agreed happily.

"You guys go on ahead, I've obviously been sleeping long enough."

Margo decided to stay beside her mother while Killian and Roni went out to search for supplies. She didn't know what to do and knew she wouldn't be of any use, so she didn't even bother. Tomorrow seemed promising, and maybe they could find her Aunt Regina.


	3. Three

"Hey! Are you alright?" The voice echoed in her head and seemed so far. She opened her eyes to nothing but a huge world of blur in front of her. It gave her an excruciating pain to her head.

"Huuuh?" She slurred in a seeming intoxicating voice. Ariel rested her nimble fingers to her forehead and kept her eyelids in a squint until her vision finally cleared.

There before her was a brunette with long damp hair and a warm smile. She never saw this girl before, so it made her confused as to how this girl stumbled upon her. After thinking hard enough about the current situation, all of her memories came tumbling back.

The sound of the ocean behind her and the soft wind against her skin, finally woke her from the sleep induced trance she had been drowning in. Ariel abruptly stood and began to panic just as any normal person would if they awoke in some unknown place.

"How did we get here?" She questioned the brunette frantically and stepped around the young woman to examine her surroundings. Ruby shrugged and scrounged her rosy nose,

"Beats me. It doesn't make sense right? We should've drown if we were knocked at out cold..."

Ariel whipped around and questioned, "We?"

"Yea! I'm Ruby. I was just looking for food when I found you. There's some others nearby. Do you want to meet them?" Ruby pointed behind her provoking Ariel to look over her shoulder. She hardly knew this girl, but she didn't want to be all alone either. Eric is nowhere to be seen...

"Alright, lets move. And your name is..." Ruby questioned with a smug grin. Just the bubbly look in this girl's eyes put Ariel at complete ease.

"I'm Ariel," she held out her hand but Ruby didn't take it. The brunette just squealed out in awe instead,

"Like the little mermaid?! That's so cute!"

"Yeah...to you." Ariel playful scoffed with an eye roll. Ruby chuckled just a little to take in Ariel's features as they naturally were.

"You even have the red hair and the blue eyes—"

"You have blue eyes too!" Ariel defended to put Ruby's mind somewhere else.

"Yea, but." Ruby let out a huge grunt as she climbs over the huge tree that blocked their path, "I'm not named after a disney character or look like one."

Ariel gives Ruby a warm smile. She follows the girls lead with ease and falls gently on her feet once on the other side, "Let me tell you about the group so far... Uhh there's David who has a wife named Mary Margret but she's M.I.A. There's a cold woman he told us about named Regina, she's M.I.A because before we found David and Henry, David told us that Regina went out to find her other son and left Henry with him."

"Oh that must be horrible to lose a child not knowing if he's alive." Ariel frowns. Her heart set out to that woman.

"I know. I wouldn't wish it on anybody..." Ruby agrees, "Then there's my girlfriend Dorothy, my Granny, and some guy who doesn't remember who the hell he is. That must suck."

"Oh definitely."Ariel frantically nods her head, but she couldn't help but feel like it was her Eric. She hopes it's Eric.

Eric is her boyfriend of four years and had been assigned to captain one of the ships as well. She couldn't find him once everything had suddenly happened, so she doesn't even know if he's alive and well or dead. However, she believes in true love and either way, they will always find each other.

"Did you find any food girl?" An older woman questions with a pointed brow. Her eyes are painfully squinted, signaling that she needs glasses to see.

"No Granny, I will go back out, but I found this girl. This is Ariel everyone." Ruby introduces.

"Hi Ariel." They all smile. Ariel gives a shy wave and proceeds to take a seat next to a man who had a little boy sitting in his lap.

"You must be David." She smiles. David held out his hand and gave a charming smile that Ariel became completely comfortable with.

"In the flesh. How are you holding up?" He kindly questions and shifts his eyes back towards the bonfire that sits in the middle of everyone.

"I'm good." Ariel lets out a soft sigh and rubs her fingers together frantically to gain some kind of warmth. She still can't believe that they are stuck on an island. Not to mention, something doesn't feel right about this island.

"But I did find something important Granny." Ruby announces earning attention from everyone.

"If it aint food I don't give a rat's ass Ruby. My stomach is eatin' my stomach dammit!"

"Ohhh Granny." Ruby chuckles. She's used to her granny being this way when hungry; however, it slightly intimidated everyone else.

Ruby steps up behind her granny and dug in her shirt pocket, just above her breast, for a tiny pair of glasses. Slowly and gently she placed them on her Granny's face earning a squeal of delight from the older woman.

"oh my lord! Thank you honey! You were always so good at finding things." Granny smiles and looks up to her granddaughter with pride.

"Any time granny." Ruby chuckles with a smug grin to follow. But her smile fell when Granny's smile fell.

"Now go find some damn food." The woman orders coldly. Ruby rolls her eyes and began to storm off just as a raven haired beauty stood to her feet.

"I'm coming with you this time babe." That's obviously Dorothy...they are so cute together.

Ariel's eyes shifts to the man who was sitting beside Ruby, but he is, oddly, a few feet away from the fire. He doesn't look too good. She leans into David and whispers,

"Is that man okay?" David looks to Ariel in confusion, but then followed her gaze towards the brunet man who had apparently forgotten everything. He woke up with a clean slate and didn't even remember his son...

"That's Henry's father.."David whispers back, "Henry says so but the guy doesn't even remember who he is. His name is Robin."

"Papa sick." The toddler informed with puppy eyes, causing Ariel's heart to swarm so she returns said puppy eyes.

"Oh I know Henry, but I'm sure he'll get better in no time. Isn't that great?" Henry completely ignores that statement and whines,

"Want mama...Mama still not come bawk." The little boy's eyes fills with tears causing Ariel's heart to sting with a little pain now. She feels it deep in her chest and wishes she could help.

"I know that feeling too." David sighs, "You want to help in anyway you can but you can't; it sucks."

"Yea. It really does." Ariel responds with her eyes forever planted on Henry. She ruffles his straight brown hair, that clearly resembles his father's, and slouches deeper into the sand.

"Don't worry Ariel. We will survive this, and I won't stop thinking of ways to safely get off of this island." David reassures her.

"That's very noble of you. I like you David."

Regina held onto her sleeping son close, still cranky from earlier events. The coconut wasn't enough to fill her tummy but it was enough for her to get by. Another thing, besides hunger, that made her angry was the fact that she had to rip of her shirt sleeves to help the women make proper torches. This shirt was Robin's and it was all she had left of him. It's already being torn apart slowly but surely.

She knew that soon, she'd have to probably use it as a diaper for her boys if she couldn't come up with something else. She hoped that Henry didn't have a rash, but just incase, Emma has dozens of Aloe Vera leaves stuffed into her cargo pants.

"Eek!" Mary screams out of fear and stumbles back, nearly knocking Regina over. Venturing in this jungle had to be the most frustrating thing ever.

"Must you always scream at everything you see?!" Regina snaps through gritted teeth.

"I love nature but it's just so dark, I swear I'm seeing creepy eyes lurking everywhere." Regina rolls her eyes and pushes past Mary to catch up to Emma.

"You're one to talk. You ran out of here thinking there were spiders all over you." Emma chuckles.

"There was spiders all over me. Mary is just seeing things and I'll have you know, Ms Swan, that I definitely conquered traveling through this jungle for a woman with an extreme case of OCD and extremely soft feet." Regina mumbles while desperately trying to ignore the pain in her feet from the rough jungle floor.

"Jeeh. Who would've thought?." Emma gasps sarcastically and pushes a huge branch away from her face. Regina holds onto it so it wouldn't smack her in the face, and a very timid Mary does the same.

"Rude." Regina scoffs.

"I am not rude. You walk around here acting like the evil queen so I'm showing you the same respect."

"Maybe I am the evil queen." That causes Emma to stop in her tracks and give Regina the most unamused look she had. The brunette then turns around to face Mary again.

"Here Mary, if you hold Roland it'll help you feel better but please don't drop him. Please." Regina begs. Mary gave a huge smile and held out her free hand. She loved children so much! "See I can be nice."

"Let's see how long that'll last." Emma scoffs. Why is she trying to prove herself to me anyways? It's not like I care.

All three barefoot woman simply kept their eyes to the ground to avoid cutting their feet but took quick glances everywhere else once need be. Emma had to admit that Regina was right about this island. It's huge! How can an island this huge be free of human's? Surely it's in the radar; it had to be. But obviously it wasn't if there was no sign of human life here. Something really didn't feel right.

Just as she began to feel uneasy, the over growth began to rattle and shake beside them. She and Regina both jumped back swiftly out of fear, but Regina tripped over something behind her.

Emma quickly caught the woman before she hit the ground and held her close. "What the hell was that?" Regina choked out.

"I don't know...Mary are you—" Both woman's eyes widened in pure horror. This new discovery was enough for Regina to finally pull away from Emma, even though she didn't want to. The two spun around, looking every which way. Mary and Roland is gone.

"No no no no!" Regina panicked. She stressfully ran her fingers through her long hair and attempted to steady her breath. "I swear they were just behind me!"

"We have to find them." Emma pointed out and began walking back towards the way they came, but Regina stopped them.

"How the hell are we going to find them Emma? Hmm? Its fucking pitch black and the jungle runs for miles." Emma slouches in defeat, accepting Regina's quips for what they were because she was right. She seems to always be right.

Without thinking, Emma cupped Regina's cheek. Just to reassure the panicked woman, nothing more. It pleased her to know that Regina calmed down the moment her fingers met Regina's soft flesh.

"W-what are you doing?" Regina managed to choke out. Emma shrugged and dropped her hand back to her side.

"I don't know, I just—" the torch blew out. This time, Regina gladly cowered into Emma's embrace.

"Now I'm fucking scared." Emma mumbles and drops the stick.

"We are going to die here!" Regina screamed out in fear. Emma gulped down her bile. She had no choice but to gently pry Regina away from my body.

"Okay listen Regina, we have to be brave. Just take my hand and we'll carefully get out of here alright?" Regina frantically nodded her head and locked her fingers with Emma's.

She ran and ran and ran without a second thought. There wasn't a clarity of when, but Mary had been separated from her friends and her torch blew out right after.

She saw eyes. They were definitely red eyes staring back at her. There was no way in hell that she was hallucinating about it. So, she held Roland extra close and ran like her life depended on it because it did.

Finally, she came to the edge of the jungle. It didn't matter how long it took, but she made it. The sky went from dark to a deep purple and a little of pink to show that the sun was coming back to save the day.

With heavy breathes Mary Margret fell right down on her butt to try and catch her breath from the constantly running. Roland, still laying fast asleep, held onto her tight.

"Okay...now to find others I guess?" She said aloud to herself.

So, Mary walked. It was definitely what she wanted to avoid: walking around the perimeter of this huge island, but she had no choice in the matter anymore. There was no way that she would ever go back in that forest without her hero by her side: Her husband.

"Mama..." a small voice mumbled against her chest. Mary stopped walking to check on Roland for a quick moment. The toddler began to stir and rub on his eyes to wipe away the sleepy haze from them. "Mama?"

"I'm not your mama honey. It's me, Mary." With furrowed eyebrows, Roland took his surroundings and slid out of Mary Margret's arms.

"Mama!" He whimpered.

"No no! Shhhh! We'll find mama I promise okay?" Mary reassures. She rests her hand on Roland's shoulder, looking him dead in the eye, thankfully earning his adorable dimply smile.

"Otay." He agrees.

"Now let's continue to—"

"Who are you and why do you have my nephew?!" A woman snaps causing Mary to stumble back. She had never been so confused in her life.

"Regina?" She questioned... Nephew? What?!

The woman, that looked exactly like Regina relaxed. Her scowl turned into a look of guilt and she stepped back from Mary's personal space.

"Auntie Roni!" Roland squealed. He waddled right into Roni's opened arms and held on tight.

"I'm so confused." Mary mumbled.

"Don't worry hun. I'm Veronica, but most people call me Roni." Mary liked this Roni. She was definitely way nicer than Regina was. But then again, she hardly knew Regina and maybe she was secretly nice too.

"I'm Mary and I'm going to assume that Regina has a twin sister that she didn't mention?" Roni nodded and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't blame her though, she had lost Roland and spent hours looking for him."

"That definitely sounds like Reg. Where is she?" Mary hated the dose of guilt that injected into her heart.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We were crossing through the jungle and Roland and I were separated from her."

"She's in there?! All alone?!" Roni panicked. She'd definitely go in there if she had to.

"No no! Emma, is with her I'm sure. And besides, Regina traveled across there by herself. That's how we met."

"She did?!" Roni gasped in shock. Never would she ever think that Regina would risk getting her hands dirty. Mary nodded her head to confirm her accusation and began to nervously rock back on forth on her feet.

"Well...I'll take you back to the rest of my family and then I'll go search for her." Roni informed.

"Sounds like a plan." Mary smiled smiled. She let Roni lead the way back towards where her group had been staying.


	4. Four

Emma stirred in her sleep but hardly moved with a heavy weight holding her down. She and Regina made it out of the forest, but passed out at that moment.

Her green eyes slowly fluttered open from the blaring hot sun. She wished in this very moment that she could cower under a blanket, anything. Instead, her fingers latched onto plump flesh from being half asleep and missing her bed more than anything.

Once she realized that Regina had been tangled with her body, she quickly pulled away in panic.

The woman beside her actually whimpered out and seemed to be straining in her dreams. Emma continued to watch Regina's face scrounge up, forcing sweat to trickle down her forehead and then came tears...

Regina's grip tightened on Emma, causing the blonde to panic even more. "Regina..."

Nothing. Regina still whimpered out in pain and dug her nails into Emma's flesh. "Regina!"

Regina jumped awake from being startled by Emma's voice. Eyes widened with fear and face a burning red from embarrassment. She stumbled back and heaved in desperation.

"You were having a nightmare." Emma gently informed and sat up. It hurt her heart to the very core to see Regina broken this way. The older woman's lip trembled and she hugged her legs to her body.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled. The back of her hand rose to wipe the sweat from her forehead and beneath her nose.

Emma quickly crawled over and shook her head in rejection, "Don't be. We all cope how we cope."

Regina tried very hard to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her tummy from Emma's cute little smile. She didn't like that feeling and hated that it occurred after Robin just died a day ago. So, without a care in the world, she harshly slipped from Emma's soft gaze and stood up.

"I have to find my son." She muttered coldly and began to strip off her, now ragged, shirt. Emma fumbled with words as she watched Regina step into the ocean and began to softly rub the sand away from her body. "What?"

"N-nothing..." Emma trailed and looked away.

Her stomach began to growl and lead her to a search for anything to eat. There has to be something here other than coconuts...

Truthfully, the blonde was too afraid to even cross the line of where the jungle began. What were she to do? After a few moments she decided to step over. Slowly and carefully she lifted her foot only to stumble back in fear when the bushes aggressively shook like they had done hours ago.

"Finally!" A voice gasped out. It was was a twelve year old girl with long raven hair and piercing brown eyes. Emma stood there in shock. Another girl popped out with light brown hair and seemed to be 16. Then a man who could possibly be their father. Then an older woman, blonde with a short cut bob. Even after their trek through the woods she held her head high. Snob

Next came four people, two men and two woman who honestly looked as if they were inhabiting this island for a very long time.

"See, we know this island like the back of our hand." The black man beamed with pride.

"Well thank you." The snobby woman gave a weak smile, "but please, let's be sure to avoid that jungle with all costs."

None of them seemed to notice Emma but the older teenager, "Who are you?" She asked with a cocked head. That earned the attention from everyone to be focused on Emma.

"Hi..."Emma breathed out nervously, "I'm Emma Sw—"

"Please tell me you were on that cruise ship!" The older blonde begged and stepped into Emma's personal space. Emma couldn't understand what her deal was until the woman whispered, "Between you and I, these people are insane. I don't trust them for a moment."

"Please don't mind my wife." The man interrupted and held out his hand, "I am Marcus. This is my eldest Anastasia and my youngest, Ivy."

Emma gladly shook the British man's hand if that's all it took to get the crazy British lady out of her face. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll assume you were on the ship before it sank. My wife, Victoria, my children and I had been lost for quite some time until we stumbled upon these kind people."

"Just a heads up." Anastasia chimed in, "Don't go in that jungle. It screams creepy everywhere."

The brunette visibly shivered dramatically earning a laugh from Emma. "Oh I know. I've already been in there. And yes, I was on that cruise ship."

Before anyone could respond, a very damp Regina came up beside Emma. She looked crippled from leaning on her side, attempting to wring out her hair from the wet sea water.

"Who are these people Ms.Swan?" Emma shook the trance away that Regina seemed to have on her and began her introduction.

"This is Marcus and his wife Victoria. Their daughters Anastasia and Ivy. I didn't get their names." Emma motioned towards the group behind them.

"Oh!" The small spanish one spoke first, "I'm Jacinda. This is my best friend Tiana, her boyfriend Jerome, and his best friend Jack."

"Hi!" They all smiled at once sending a shiver up Regina's spine. Something seemed off about them, like the island drove them a little towards insanity.

"Can I ask how long you four have been here?" Regina cautiously questioned. Jacinda and her friends looked at each other in thought. Tiana shrugged and said,

"We lost track after two years." The cruise cast aways gawked in horror.

"More than two years?! Emma they've been here for more than two years!" Regina snapped.

"I know! I heard them you don't have to yell at me!" Emma snapped back.

"I'm sorry...it's just not very reassuring..." Regina whimpered. Emma let out a sigh, knowing that Regina was going through one of her moments that she well understood by now and pulled the brunette close to her side by the hip. Why she felt the urge to constantly touch Regina was beyond her comprehension.

"Aww you two are so cute." Tiana squealed in delight. With widened eyes Regina and Emma quickly pulled apart and shook their heads in defense. Emma's cheeks obviously flushed a crimson from the sudden accusation.

"Oh no we aren't together..."She gestured. Regina agreed and muttered,

"We're hardly friends." Emma earned herself an eye roll from Regina who gave her a guilty smile in return. That smile alone conveyed to Emma that Regina was sweeter than the facade she put on consistently.

Emma then turned her attention back to the four who had been stuck there for a while. Something was off about them really and she had to admit that Victoria didn't seem crazy anymore. These four were just too happy for her liking. Happy in a cringe way, far from Mary's bubbly personality.

"We have to find a way to get off of this stupid island."

She spoke her thoughts aloud. The four before her took glances at each other and shrugged.

"Good luck with that. We've accepted this place as our home." Jack informed with a forced smile.

"We wouldn't mind helping." Jacinda beamed happily. Emma then turned to the family behind her. Victoria was giving a pleading look that Emma knew too well. And there was also the fact that Regina seemed on high alert as well.

"No thanks we're good...you guys can go back to whatever it is you do." Emma chuckled nervously and took a step back.

"Aww come on. We're your friends.How about we tell you how we got stuck here?" Tiana suggested. Truthfully, every person who felt uncomfortable let out sighs of relief.

"Please do..." Regina encouraged.

"So...we were on this yacht during spring break." Jerome began. "It was our freshman year and there had to be like 30 people."

"Wait wait, I remember hearing about that a few years ago. College students lost at sea..." Marcus informed. He tapped his chin in thought and looked to his wife. "You guys have been on this island for 7 years!"

"No way seriously?!" Jack frowned in horror. Marcus nodded his head and said,

"You guys have been lost here for that long yes. Were you the only survivors?"

"Sadly...yes..." Jacinda frowned. She took a small step forward and said, "Please let us help. It's the least we could do. We would want it for us..."

"Well you can start off by helping me find my son." Regina quipped and stepped around everyone. "I was separated from him and this woman in the forest."

"Alright." Jack concluded with a clap to his hand, "Let's get a move on and begin the quest."

It didn't have a gender, or a frame, a body or even a name. It just existed. One day it would have a name, and body, and a name because it's friend, it's king promised it so. He promised just like he promised all of the other friends that one day, they will inhabit a soul.

That day was today; the day where a cruise ship came just a few inches into territory that nobody knew held danger. Nobody knew of its existence, it's inhabitants. Nothing...

So the moment that ship crossed inches into territory, was the moment it fell apart. The screams and bellows made the thing happily leap with joy and also the 9 other friends around it.

They watched and waited patiently for the bodies to float their way. The smell of newborn death was overwhelming and built its hunger to the brim. The leader of these friends proceeded first. It found a body full of the stench of death. It ate its soul so that it knew who it was, to every detail. Finally, the last step was to possess this body and finally have a form it so desired.

Once successful, the rest of the friends followed. They possessed and took over every dead being that came their way and crossed paths towards their island. Voodoo Island: The Land Of The Living Dead...

~ There are 10 people possessed with darkness amongst the group of cast aways. Can you guess who? Will the others find out before it's too late?


	5. Five

~A Castaway's dream~

"Well if it isn't my friend! The big one that calls the shots!" The dark man smiles. The king always referred to his subjects as friends because they were just that. They all provide for each other. They give and take as friends should equally do.

"My king," It bowed. That's the least it could do for the King's help of receiving a body! Finally a body!

"Any other news my friend?" The King grinned.

"One of our friends are malfunctioning..." the friend has informed cautiously. It didn't know how to solve this issue but maybe the king did.

"Oh?"

"It possessed one that is still alive. The human was dying but it was still alive..." It trailed. The king tapped his chin in thought.

"I will examine this more thoroughly when the time comes. Are they still trusting you?"

"Yes sir." It smiled.

"Papa Ghede. You have pleased me well. Now I shall work my magic and together we shall break Mama Odie's prophecy. This island is ours and ours alone!"

Papa ghede is the leader of all ghedes who works with the king. He and his species are what controls the spirits upon death and which path they are allowed to take. But the Ghedes were sick of being nothing but darkness so with the King's help they are so much more.

They provide him of the dark magic he needs to prevail and keep this island running. Normally Papa Ghede is a humorous and kind god who is highly amused by humans, but he has grown sick of his life. As a result the once neutral god went to the dark side and followed the path of his king.

"Keep the two separated. Without the curse remaining on this island, we will all be soon kicked out of existence..."

"I've been searching this stupid island! And been stuck here for so many stupid days! And I can't seem to find my girlfriend." With every 'stupid' Eric kicked at the warm sand beneath him.

He was more than frustrated about his unusual circumstances. Sometimes when he'd get like this, Ariel would tsk him and say, 'You poor unfortunate soul.'

"I am a poor unfortunate soul. All alone on this god forsaken island!" Eric screamed out. The deep monotone to his voice is so powerful that the birds flew up into the air from the sudden startling screech.

"Who says you're alone?" Another voice questions. Clearly it was a man but where is this man? Great, now I'm hallucinating.

Eric ignores the voice and kept walking along the beach. Soon enough he'd grow tired, but right now he was filled with the adrenaline he needed to keep pressing forward. One way or another he'd find his girlfriend. He vowed to it.

"You will be united with your girlfriend, and so many others!" The voice called out once more. This time, Eric froze in place. Slowly he turned around to find a man, tall, dark, and handsome, grinning at him.

"And who the hell are you?" Eric questioned. This man was highly intimidating and his stomach just didn't sit right with this stranger in his presence. Eric was never, in his life, comfortable about strangers unlike his girlfriend who is very open with the possibility of meeting new people.

"I'm Baron son! Baron Samedi at your service."The man gestured. "But I would prefer Dr. Facilier if you don't mind..."

Eric took a moment to stare at this bald man who wore a grass skirt like he's been here for decades. The pristine muscles this man had also gave him the impression that he was like some chief of this island or something.

Then the words echoed his head: you will be untied with your girlfriend and so many more...

"Wait wait, let's back track here. There's more people on this island?"

"Yes! New comers! I've watched because truthfully, my good man, I have not seen people on this island in years and I have trust issues. They are all scattered about in groups or pairs...where do you come from?" Samedi questions with a pointed brow.

"Oh! I...come from Portland, Maine. I was a captain on the cruise ship that sunk. I'm assuming that's where all the new comers came from." Eric mocked in suspicion. Baron Samedi let out an awkward laugh and gestured towards the jungle.

"Well would you like me to show you where these people are? I have nothing else better to do." Eric couldn't help but eye down this animated man. But he wanted to see Ariel again. He had to know that she was alive. So, he fought his conscience and let Baron Samedi lead the way.

"Oooohhh Auntie missed her little love muffin!" Kelly squealed out in joy. She planted kisses all over Roland's face and held him close. The news of every single family member being alive brung so much joy to her heart. She finally felt that she could be able to conquer this island for as long as it takes.

"I think we should start looking for more people." Roni suggests.

"I thought you were going to look for Emma and Regina." Mary protests. Roni nodded her head and took a step forward.

"Y-yes we are but I honestly am horrified to step foot in that jungle. The thought of spiders just doesn't sit right with me." Mary Margret couldn't help but laugh at that. The way that she met Regina had everything to do with spiders. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Mary gasped, "Its just that you are so much like your sister. I met her because she came running out of the jungle claiming there were spiders all over her. She jumped right in the ocean to get them all off."

"That definitely sounds like my sister...okay I guess if we all stick together and cross through, we can maybe find her?" Kelly offered. Roni gave it a deep thought. Truthfully Regina would be okay if she were still with the Emma woman right? Roni why are you thinking like this, find your damn sister!

"Okay. I agree whole heartedly, but no separating under any circumstances, got it?" She declared with a cold eye. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Killian who expressed his glee thoroughly.

"Aye aye captain! Whatever it takes to find the love of my life."

"You know...you could've been searching this entire time without us." Margo pointed out. The sassy blonde looked to Killian with squinted eyes. She always thought this man a little insane.

"True buuuut. It doesn't sit right with me just leaving you ladies behind." Killian reassured and flashed a charming grin that made Margo feel sick to her stomach. Her mother, on the other hand, constantly gawked at the weird man like the idiot she was.

"Are you saying we can't do it ourselves?" Mary snapped. Killian was slightly taken aback not realizing that there would be a feminist activist amongst the group.

"I've got to agree with her Killian. If you utter one more word so help me." Roni snarled and began storming away. Mary and Margo quickly followed behind towards the jungle leaving Killian highly confused and Kelly to laugh at his misery.

"Wow! You've really sold yourself." She rested Roland on her hip and followed the rest of the girls. Killian, still, stood there in a daze.

"You guys! Wait up!"

It felt like hours since the group had breakfast and began their trek around the island on a big search. The gang constantly drifted off into their minds with every step they took, making it harder to survive in the right mindset.

Why did the dark thoughts continuing to consume them? Of course they were traumatized, but they were also in a crisis that should normally keep their minds occupied from linger. It is definitely hard for most of them to think logical or look at the bright side. All except Regina and Emma. The two couldn't be any more focused on their surroundings.

They are strong willed in each other's presence whether they knew it or not. They didn't walk around seeming stuck in a trance or afraid of the world. They have one mission and one mission only: to get off of the damn island.

"Is it me or does it seem like this island is way bigger than it was yesterday?." Emma huffed under her breath. She kept her eyes focused on the sandy ground as she did so.

"Could've had me fooled. Are you sure we should just trust these...strangers?" Regina whispered under her breath. Something still did not feel right about the four castaways that have been here for 7 years. Could someone actually survive on this island for that long without at least losing their mind?

"You trust me. I'm a stranger." Emma shrugged. That may have been true but this situation is very different for Regina.

"It's not the same." She replied confidently.

"How is it not the same?"

"I don't know. For some reason...you and Mary Margret made me feel comfortable I guess? You feel like home is what I'm trying to say." Regina revealed nervously, "Those four...something seems—"

Regina is urgently interrupted by Jake lifting up his hand to stop everyone from trekking further.

"Don't move!" He ordered leaving the new group of castaways to stand in silence. They didn't see anything or hear anything, which made them all the more nervous.

"Mother? Can we please just leave?" Anastasia begged earning a firm shush from the older woman. Despite her harsh bark, Victoria pulled her daughter close so that they can both find comfort in one another.

Finally, Jake didn't seem crazy anymore. Everyone stood frozen in place, allowing them to hear more than their beating hearts in their ears. Other than the sound of the crashing waves against the beach, the ruffling of bushes were heard from the jungle a few feet away. That familiar sound that made Emma and Regina want to run after their experience in that dreadful place.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" A tall dark and handsome man barked with another man struggling to follow behind. The man, who seemed like he could have been a jock in high school, hunched over from trying to catch his breath.

Although he looked as if he worked out constantly, the current situation he had been in says otherwise.

"Oh! Will ya look at that? A group as promised." The older man bowed eloquently. Something about this happy go jolly character still put Eric at uneasiness.

"Yea..."He panted out, "Thanks." Why the hell is he all smiles?!

Everyone stood in their respectable places, checking out this strange man and his companion. Finally, after enough back and forth with his companion, the bigger man flashed the group his most charming smile and gave way a comedic bow. He's obviously a very animated person despite how intimidating he looks.

"I am Baron Facilier Samdi. Welcome to my island." He motioned around the place. This definitely gained more curiosity from the group especially from Emma.

"This is you're island? Do you guys know him?" She questioned the four castaways. They only gave Emma a shrug in response.

"We have never seen him in our lives." Jerome frowned. He hugged his buff chest in his own attempt to intimidate, but the man named Baron seemed distracted in a way.

His eyes remained focus on the long raven haired woman that stood next to the nosy blonde. Regina couldn't help but keep her eyes focused back on him as well. She felt stuck, truthfully. It was like this force pulling her body towards him.

"In of all my years of traveling the world and seeing the most precious attractions, you are the most beautiful masterpiece I have ever set my eyes on." Without permission, which he hardly needed, Baron took Regina's delicate fingers in his and planted a sift kiss to the back of her hand.

Watching this unfold beside her, sent and eerie feeling through Emma's spine. Something seemed off, more like, felt off.

"Thank you." Regina blushed. Her bashful persona was something that Emma had never seen before. Did Regina just become a sucker for this man? Just like that? All the questions continued to reel in her head, putting her on high alert until a voice whispered from behind her,

"That man, somethings off about him..." It's the man who had an asthma attack just a few moments ago, "I wouldn't trust him."

Emma took his words into deep consideration. Something told her that she shouldn't trust anybody other than Killian, who she hoped to find at some point in her time here. She had to know that he was alive and from here on out, that's all she cared about.

"Let's find more people! I'm sure they are here somewhere!" Baron announced, interrupting Emma's thoughts yet again.

Everyone else reluctantly stood still except for the four castaways and, surprisingly Regina. Emma definitely knew that something wasn't right anymore. How could this woman feel unsure about the four castaways but completely trust the dark skinned man after just 5 seconds of meeting him.

She had to get to the bottom of it. She grabbed Regina's four arm stopping the brunette from taking another step forward and earning and dark glare that seemed more like Regina.

"What the hell are you doing Swan?" Regina snapped coldly. Damn, I thought we were just friends a second ago..

"You trust him? You seriously don't think there's something wrong?" The blonde proceeded to question. Regina gave a stiff shrug and yanked her arm away leaving Emma stuck in shock.

"I just want to get back to my children...and besides, he's really cute." Emma couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Regina, Queen Regina, is giggling right before her and gushing like a complete idiot. This look could be mistaken as a love struck teenager.

Emma couldn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she let Regina skip over to her knew love interest without putting up a fight. There was no choice but to declare that she was in on this alone until she found Killian, but for now, it wouldn't hurt to stay on high alert.


End file.
